


I'm Really Lost

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Coliver hs!au</p>
<p>Connor is really good at math. Like really really good. Like he tested out of AP Calc as a junior so his math class junior year was just him and Mrs. Rozaldo good. Then Dad gets transferred in the middle of the year. Meaning new town. New school. New math class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Really Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo

Connor is really good at math. Like really really good. Like he tested out of AP Calc as a junior so his math class junior year was just him and Mrs. Rozaldo good. Then Dad gets transferred in the middle of the year. Meaning new town. New school. New math class.

He walks into math the first day, looks around to see thirty pairs of eyes staring back at him, and feels his palms start to sweat. Mr. Behl introduces him to the class and tells him to take a seat. The lecture is something he and Mrs. Rozaldo have already worked on but he figures he should at least fake like he’s paying attention. It is the first day after all. The notes he scribbled in his notebook are mostly gibberish but he figures it at least looked like he was paying attention.

Mr. Behl lets everyone work on the homework assignment during the last half of the class and calls Connor over to his desk. His new teacher explains some of the basic classroom policies and starts to give a little overview on what they’ve already learned and what’s coming up. Connor is about to interrupt and explain, as modestly as possible, that he’s already learned most of the stuff in this class when Mr. Behl continues.

“I know it’s a lot. Coming in in the middle is tricky. Don’t hesitate to ask for tutoring. In fact—” The teacher leans over to call around Connor. “Mr. Hampton? Can you come here for a moment?” The guy heading over is all elbows and feet that he hasn’t grown into yet. Black-framed glasses are slipping down his nose and his hair looks like it was styled when he left the house this morning but a day of running his fingers through it have left it mussed and more than a little wild. The guy smiles wide as a girl Connor assumes is a friend scoots her chair so he can squeeze by and Connor thinks that this Mr. Hampton guy may be the hottest guy he’s ever seen.

“Connor. This is Oliver,” Mr. Behl introduces. They shake hands and mutter “Hi” to each other before Oliver looks away and runs a hand through his hair. This smile is soft and shy and Connor finds it adorable. “Mr. Hampton here is one of our tutors. I’m sure he’d be happy to help you catch up. Oh, excuse me.” Mr. Behl heads off to answer a waving hand, leaving the two students staring at each other.

“Um,” Oliver starts. “Do you want to move your stuff over?” Oliver gesturers over towards his desk. “There’s an empty desk next to me. We could start on the assignment.” Oliver looks over to Connor and his eyes are kind. He’s smiling again and Connor wants to see Oliver smiling like that all the time.

“Yeah. Thanks. That’d be great. I’m really lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
